4 maraudeurs, 4 histoires
by omaraudeurs
Summary: 6 persos ... 4 maraudeurs ... 6 histoires différentes...différents points de vue ... les Maraudeurs comme vous ne les avez jamais vus... Comment cela s'est-il passé avant et pendant Poudlard? Réponses dans la fic!
1. Peter

Peter se leva doucement, de peur de réveiller ses parents qui dormaient à coté. Il était 5h30, l'heure habituelle ou Peter se levait. Peter mit une paire de chaussette qui avait appartenue à son père, des chaussons miteux et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte grinçante de sa chambre. 

Il arriva dans le sombre couloir du premier étage de sa maison, encore plongé dans le noir. Peter ne tenta pas d'allumer la lumière, ses parents avaient prit soin de placer les interrupteurs hors de la portée de Peter. Soit disant qu'il gaspillait l'électricité, baliverne, et Peter le savait bien.

Depuis son plus jeune age, ou du moins jusqu'ou Peter réussissait à se souvenir, Peter avait été persécuté, maltraité, un enfant de tout ce qu'il y a de plus malheureux. Peter pourtant n'avait rien d'un enfant difficile, il était calme, docile, gentil, timide, un enfant que des parents normaux adoreraient avoir !

Mais non, ses parents n'avaient rien de normaux, ils étaient méchants, terriblement méchants…Pour ajouter à son malheur, Peter était d'une laideur sans pareille. Il était très petit, gros, une tête presque parfaitement ronde avec des joues boursouflées. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de petite copine, il ne sortait jamais, juste pour aller en cours dans son école moldu, école moldu ou il n'y avait que des racailles… le lycée d'à coté venait souvent voir les petits…souvent pour les racketter…Peter était bien sur leur cible préféré… un garçon empoté, rondouillard et peureux… une cible facile…mais le problème, c'était que Peter avait que très peu de l'argent, très peu… Peter se faisait souvent taper par eux, très souvent…Peter devait inventer des excuses à ses parents, excuses qui en marchait pas toujours…et là il se faisait battre un peu plus…

Peter descendit doucement les marches de l'escalier de bois, en faisant bien attention de ne pas glisser sur le parquet ciré la veille. Arrivé en bas, il se dirigea vers a cuisine. Comme tous les matins, il fit ses corvées.

La première fut, sans aucuns bruit, de donner à manger au chien préféré de sa mère, Mr Poutous et ensuite de sortir les poubelles. Ensuite, il devait commencer le ménage de toutes les pièces et quand il avait finit, cela avant 7h30, car ses parents avaient l'habitude de se lever à 8h00, et Peter était tenu de leur apporter leur petit déjeuner au lit… Là, quand il avait fini toutes ses tâches du matin, il avait le droit de prendre son petit-déjeuner… un quignon de pain et quand sa mère était de bonne humeur, un verre de lait en plus…

Si Peter était aussi gros, c'était à cause d'une maladie rare, une maladie qui ne se soigne pas mais qui le faisait grossir et lui maintenait le niveau de son poids….Malchance en plus pour Peter…

Il est maintenant 8h30, Peter a apporté le petit déjeuner à ses parents, à engloutit d'un trait son quignon de pain et s'allonge maintenant sur son lit encore défait. Il fait une chaleur à crever, nous sommes en juillet, fin juillet et Peter se demande bien s'il va passer ce nouvel été, aussi dur les uns que les autres… Peter se lève doucement, se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre pour tenter de faire rentrer un courrant d'air. Il a juste le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre qu'il entend sa mère vociférer et l'appeler d'une forte voix. Il se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers la chambre de sa mère, voir de quoi il en tient.

Peter arrive dans la chambre de sa mère, il fait encore plus chaud que dans la sienne. Peter s'approche doucement de sa mère qui as le teint rouge et est furax. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui donne une gifle.

Je t'avais dit de me faire un thé à la menthe maintenant, pas du thé au caramel ! Tu seras privé de dessert ! Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! File me faire mon thé !

Peter acquiesce doucement, saisit la tasse encore remplit de thé au caramel à sa mère. La mère « fait » un faux mouvement, et la tasse se renverse sur Peter puis sur le sol. La mère hurle :

Petit maladroit ! File tout de suite avant que je m'énerve ! Et n'oublie pas de nettoyer tout ça ! Crie-t-elle à Peter qui s'enfuyait en courrant.

Peter fermât la porte derrière lui et partit en pleurant vers la cuisine. Tandis que l'eau chauffait, il s'était étalé sur le sol en pleurant de toutes ses forces… qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait partir, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait avoir des amis a qui parler, se confier… Peter se calma, prépara le thé, le monta en vitesse à sa mère qui vociféra encore un peu plus, il nettoya vite le thé au caramel qui s'était déverser sur le sol et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Peter ne chercha pas à comprendre, il en avait mare, trop mare.

Il sortit sa valise de l'armoire, la bourra de ses quelques vêtements ainsi que d'une brosse à dents usagées et d'autres choses. Il ferma sa valise, sortit par la porte mais avant il remarqua quelque chose posé sur son lit. Il s'approcha et vit une lettre à son nom.

Peter ne réfléchit pas, prit la lettre, la fourra dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers avec sa petite valise à la main. Avant de sortir, il fit main basse sur l'argent de sa mère, qui se trouvait toujours au même endroit, entre deux livres dans la bibliothèque et sortit en trombe dans la rue. Il courra longtemps dans l'air chaud du matin et finit par s'arrêter sous un arbre pour se reposer. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter longtemps, sa mère ne tardera pas à appeler la police pour le chercher, pas pour lui, mais pour l'argent qu'il avait prit… Il se mit à courir de plus belle et finit par se cacher dans un sous-bois. La il se rappela de la lettre. Il l'examina longtemps et finit par l'ouvrir.

Voilà c'est finit ! Le chap suivantvendredi ! Surtout n'oubliez pas de nous laisser une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisirs et sa motive ! Bisous a tous ! Bictor & cie lool ;)


	2. James

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review SusyBones, c'était super sympa !**

**voila mon chapitre j'espere que vs aimerez soyez indulgent c le tt premier que j'ecris!  
Bisous **

**Florine**

Chapitre 2 : James

Allongé sur son lit, James Potter n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il faisait sa première rentrée à Poudlard le lendemain.

Il avait reçu deux mois plus tôt la lettre l'informant de la date, de l'horaire et du lieu de rendez-vous de sa rentrée dans la plus grande et la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Même s'il avait toujours su qu'il serait accepté dans cette prestigieuse école, puisqu'il faisait parti d'une famille composée uniquement de sorciers (de « sang-pur » comme diraient certains… !), James attendait impatiemment ce moment depuis des années. Il allait enfin pouvoir apprendre à faire de la vraie magie, à jeter des sorts, à se battre en duel avec d'autres sorciers mais surtout à suivre les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dont son père lui avait tant parlé !

Il avait bien l'intention de devenir l'un des meilleurs sorciers de l'école. Et peut-être même qu'un jour, il y aurait la photo dans les paquets de Chocogrenouilles ! La lettre contenait également une liste de tout ce dont il aurait besoin une fois à Poudlard.

Les Potter habitaient un petit village du Nord de l'Angleterre car ils avaient décidé de rester près de leurs familles respectives.

La journée passée sur le chemin de traverse fut une vraie expédition pour James. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à Londres. Après avoir été chez Fleury et Bott pour les manuels et après avoir acheté, comme il était précisé dans la lettre : un chaudron, une boite de fioles en verre, un télescope, une balance en cuivre, trois robes de travail, un chapeau pointu, une paire de gants protecteurs et une cape d'hiver, les Potter offrirent à James un magnifique hibou blanc et noir.

Il passa la journée à s'imprégner de tout ce qu'il voyait. Il se sentait bien au milieu de tous ces gens et de tous ces magasins qui le rapprochaient un peu plus de Poudlard et de ce qui l'attendait.

Il s'attarda un peu devant la vitrine du magasin où l'on vendait des balais. James adorait le Quidditch depuis toujours mais sa passion s'était réellement renforcée le jour de son 7ème anniversaire : il était descendu dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il avait trouvé sur la table un long paquet. Il avait déchiré le papier et avait contemplé bouche bée son tout premier balai. Il avait toujours souhaité en avoir un mais sa mère avait toujours refusé, trouvant les balais bien trop dangereux pour un garçon aussi jeune. James s'était ensuite précipité dans les bras de ses parents et les avait remercié un nombre incalculable de fois. Cette passion pour le Quidditch lui avait été transmise par son père qui, bien qu'adorant ce sport, n'y avait jamais joué, à son grand regret. Ils étaient allés ensemble voir énormément de matchs, James avait d'ailleurs compris et appris toutes les règles en les regardant. Il connaissait toutes les équipes et tous les joueurs et restait un fervent supporter de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Il espérait en allant à Poudlard pouvoir faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, il avait toujours rêvé d'être attrapeur pour entendre les cris de joie de la foule lorsqu'il attraperait le vif d'or et qu'il ferait ainsi gagner son équipe.

Durant toute cette journée bien remplie, le magasin qui marqua particulièrement James fut Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes magiques. Il essaya plusieurs baguettes avant de trouver la bonne. Malgré le fait indéniable qu'il était sorcier, il avait toujours senti que quelque chose lui manquait et lorsqu'il toucha la baguette qui l'avait choisie (parce que c'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier et pas le sorcier qui choisi la baguette) ce fut comme si le manque ressentit jusque là se comblait : Il ne faisait plus qu'un avait sa baguette.

Il rentra chez lui avec ses parents en fin d'après midi, la tête remplie d'images de cette sortie incroyable et passa une semaine plutôt tranquille ! Mais la veille de la rentrée il ne pouvait pas tenir en place et là, dans son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser toutes sortes de questions : comment allait se passer le voyage ? Les autres élèves allaient-ils être sympa ? Dans quelle maison serait-il envoyé ? Comment seraient les profs ? Et les cours ? Et les dortoirs ? Et le château ? . Il ne rentrerait chez lui que pour les vacances alors, comme Poudlard allait devenir sa deuxième maison, il appréhendait la journée du lendemain.

James n'était pas un enfant timide, il aimait la foule et se liait d'amitié assez facilement. Il était plutôt grand pour son age, avait les cheveux noirs de jais de son père et les yeux bleus de sa mère. Dans ceux-ci on pouvait lire une soif de vivre et de connaissance qui, mêlés à son physique charmeur, faisait l'unanimité dans la haine ou dans l'amitié. En effet, dès le premier regard, les premières paroles échangées, soit on l'aimait soit on le détestait, il n'y avait pas de juste milieu et très peu de gens passaient d'un camp a l'autre. Cela ne s'était d'ailleurs encore jamais produit et les chances pour que ça arrive étaient plus que minimes. James était également quelque peu orgueilleux, cela ne tenait pas dans sa nature mais dans son éducation. Ses parents n'avaient eu qu'un seul enfant et avait eu du mal à l'avoir. On leur avait même dit à l'hôpital St Mangouste qu'ils n'auraient probablement jamais d'enfant. James était alors arrivé comme un cadeau du ciel et avait été choyé adoré surprotégé par ses parents (sorte de Dudley sauf que lui n'est pas capricieux J. Il avait donc eu une éducation d'enfant roi sans toutefois jamais vraiment en abuser car, ses parents étant totalement à ses pieds, il aurait pu leur demander, sans même leur exiger, n'importe quoi. Il avait malgré tout pris l'habitude, quelques fois, d'agir envers les autres comme envers ses parents, ce qui avait été plus ou moins bien apprécié et interprété.

Il avait confiance en lui mais jusqu'à un certain point. Il lui arrivait de douter quand, et ça allait être le cas à Poudlard, il se retrouvait au milieu de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais joué avec beaucoup d'enfants et n'avais pas eu de vrais amis, il s'était donc jurer que, s'il en trouvait à Poudlard, ça serait à la vie à la mort avec eux. James était également buté et déterminé, quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir et ne lâchait jamais prise, jamais…

Et alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer pour lui le lendemain. Il allait se réveiller à 9h30, se laver, s'habiller, prendre son petit-déjeuner, se préparer, faire sa valise aidé de sa mère et à 10h30 comme convenu avec ses parents, ils utiliseraient un portoloin pour se rendre à la gare de King Cross. Ses parents travaillaient au ministère de la Magie. Son père s'était donc arrangé pour disposer d'un portoloin le 1er septembre. James n'avait jamais très bien compris en quoi consistait le travail de ses parents, le fait est qu'ils transplanaient pour s'y rendre. Le transplanage était impossible pour la journée de la rentrée car James n'avait que 11 ans et qu'un sorcier n'est autorisé à transplaner qu'à partir de 17 ans et s'il a réussi son examen. Ils avaient aussi pensé à utiliser la poudre de cheminette mais il n'y avait pas de cheminée à King Cross ! Il avait donc été convenu qu'ils voyageraient à l'aide d'un portoloin le lendemain. Une fois arrivés est la gare, James dirait au revoir à ses parents et s'installerait dans un des compartiments du train.

C'était tout ce dont il était sur pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas prévoir le reste ! Et malgré toute l'imagination qu'il pouvait avoir, il était loin, même très loin de se douter de ce qui allait se passer le jour suivant. Après avoir tout repassé dans sa tête, il tomba dans un profond sommeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres !

**Review SVP !**


	3. La liberté n'est pas toujours une bonne ...

**Coucou !  
Voici le troisième chapitre ! Sur Remus.  
Merci à AnneOnyme pour ta rview ! c'est très gentil ! **

**Gros bisous **

**Flogudule**

La liberté n'est pas toujours une bonne chose…

Remus se jeta sur son couvre-lit bleu clair ; il mordait son oreiller pour ne pas pleurer. C'était un grand garçon, il avait 11 ans maintenant, il n'était plus un bébé ! D'abord, c'était pas juste ! Lui il n'en pouvait rien et pourtant, ses copains voulaient plus jouer avec lui ! Pensait Remus

« Remus ? Tu veux qu'on parle un peu mon ange ? » demanda sa mère à travers la porte de la chambre de Remus. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entrouvrit la porte doucement et contempla son fils allongé sur son lit ; ce petit enfant aux cheveux châtains clairs et dont les yeux couleur de miel, elle n'en doutait pas, devaient être remplis de larme et dont les épaules tremblaient… « Mon chéri ? Tu veux que j'appelle un de tes amis pour qu'il vienne près de toi ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Ils veulent pas s'approcher de moi eux ! Ils sont méchants ! Ils disent que je suis un monstre et que je vais les mordre ! C'est pas juste, j'y peux rien moi ! » sanglotait Remus

Si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé… Pensait sa mère

#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I# FLASH BACK #I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#

« REMUUUUS ? N'oublie pas que tu vas dîner chez ton copain dans ¼ d'heure ! Tu ne devrais pas y aller mon chéri ? » appela la mère de Remus du bas de l'escalier. Elle appelait un petit garçon de 11 ans aux yeux entourés de grandes lunettes bleues rondes qui n'arrêtaient pas de tomber sur son petit nez retroussé. Remus était un enfant sage et raisonnable, qui s'amusait avec ses amis sans faire de trop grosses bêtises ; un enfant très agréable à vivre pour ses parents sorciers.

« D'accord maman, je me prépare vite ! » répondit la voix enfantine de Remus ; il attrapa sa veste bleue que sa maman lui avait offert pour son anniversaire ; mit ses chaussures et dévala les escaliers « Voilà maman, je suis prêt ! » lui dit-il en souriant

Sa mère essuya la trace de chocolat sur la joue de son fils et lui recommanda : « Fais attention en traversant la forêt et ne t'éloigne pas des sentiers. Si tu as un problème, tu cries et quelqu'un viendra mais surtout, ne sors pas des chemins ! D'accord mon chéri ? »

« Oui maman, je serai de retour pour le dîner, promis ! » Promit Remus tout fier de pouvoir aller pour la première fois tout seul chez son copain. « Bon j'y vais, au revoir maman ! » Et Remus courut jusqu'à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte et sortir en coup de vent avant de se dépêcher de retrouver son copain à qui il devait parler de ce qu'on lui avait dit sur Poudlard, il paraissait que les nouveaux devaient se battre en duel et que le tout dernier du classement ne pouvait pas rentrer à Poudlard !

Remus rentra donc dans la forêt au pas de course pour pouvoir annoncer cette effrayante nouvelle ! Zut ! Quel chemin devait-il prendre encore ? A gauche ou à droite ? Où allait-il quand il allait chez son copain avec sa mère ? A droite ! Non, à gauche… Remus ne savait plus quel chemin prendre… Bon tant pis ! Je vais prendre à droite… et à Remus donc de s'engager dans un chemin qu'il ne connaissait pas et de vagabonder dans cette forêt qui devenait de plus en plus inquiétante…

CRAC Remus se retourna, effrayé. Mais non, ce n'était qu'une branche cassée par un animal… Le vent soufflait sur les feuilles alors qu'une pluie de plus en plus forte se mettait à tomber… Des bruits inquiétants secouaient la forêt… et dans la partie la plus sombre de cette forêt, Remus tremblait de peur devant cette forêt lugubre… Des bruits sourds se firent entendre…. Ils se rapprochaient de cet enfant transi par le froid, terrifié par la forêt et déboussolé d'être dans un endroit inconnu. Alors, Remus courut, il courut de toutes ses forces pour échapper à la Chose qui se rapprochait ; il sauta au-dessus des buissons, il zigzagua entre les arbres pour que la Chose ne l'attrape pas… Il trébucha alors sur une racine et POUMF, s'étala par terre avec les genoux en sang. Déjà, il prenait appui pour se relever quand il sentit dans son cou un souffle chaud… Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se retourner pour connaître la nature de son adversaire, celui-ci se jeta sur lui pour le mordre. Ils roulèrent ensemble et Remus, épuisé, fut immobilisé par la chose, il était couché par terre, sur le dos avec la Chose à quatre pattes sur lui… Il vit enfin que la Chose avait 4 pattes aux poils gris, un corps très maigre, un long museau surmonté de deux yeux jaunes qui le fixaient… Un loup-garou !

Le loup-garou était proche, trop proche de lui… Remus pouvait voir son reflet dans les yeux fous du loup-garou ; il pouvait compter chaque poil du museau de celui-ci ; il sentait l'haleine de l'animal qui se rapprochait encore… Le loup-garou approcha son museau de l'épaule si blanche et pure de Remus et SCHLAC la mordit ! Remus hurla de douleur et tenta tant bien que mal de repousser l'animal mais rien à faire ! Celui-ci comptait sans doute manger Remus… Une voix retentit soudain : « REMUUUUUUS ? REMUUUUS ? TU M'ENTENDS ? »

Maman, c'est maman ; elle va me sauver ! Pensait Remus « Maman ! Mamaaaaaaan, je suis làààààà » essayait-il de crier pour l'avertir mais il était tellement épuisé car il n'arrivait pas à hurler. Il rassembla alors ses dernières forces pour hurler : « MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! » Et il tomba dans les pommes, il ne verrait pas sa mère et son père arriver en trombes devant lui et envoyer un sort au loup-garou ; sa première sortie seul avait tourné au désastre…

#I#I#I#I# FIN DU FLASH BACK #I#I#I#I#I#

Maintenant, Remus était couché sur son lit, désespéré par le médicomage qui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité de guérison à son nouvel état de loup-garou et qu'il n'existait aucune potion à ce jour pour faciliter ses transformations…

« Remus ? Une lettre est arrivée par hibou pour toi… je te la mets sur ta table de nuit… » dit sa mère avant de sortir en fermant doucement la porte

Une lettre ! Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche de cette lettre ! Je suis un monstre maintenant ! Personne ne veut jouer avec moi ! Voilà l'état dans lequel se trouvait Remus. Etant tout de même un enfant curieux, il s'approcha de sa table de nuit et prit l'enveloppe. Il la contempla, c'était une enveloppe assez lourde où son adresse était écrite avec une belle encre verte… Intrigué par cette nouveauté, il refoula son désespoir au second plan pour s'occuper de cette lettre. N'y tenant plus, il l'ouvrit tout doucement…

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review svp !**


	4. Une once de lumière sur un sombre horizo...

**Coucou !  
Voici le 4ème chapitre, par Quisty, sur Sirius !**

**Merci à (réponses de flogudule) : **

**-Barbara (toujours dans l'embarras) : merci bcp ! chuis super contente que ça te plaise chouchou !  
-sadesirius : j'espère que tu aimeras autant les prochains chapaitres, y compris quand ils seront en 1ère ! **

**-AnneOnyme : merci bcp ! la voici !  
-SusyBones : merci bcp, c'est très sympa!**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 4 : Une once de lumière sur un sombre horizon

Sirius Black était l'aîné des enfants de Mr et Mrs Black, il avait un frère qui avait seulement trois ans de moins que lui et qui apparemment répondait plus aux attentes de ses parents. Les Blacks étaient une famille de Sang Pur et tout le monde savait à quel point les Sangs Purs étaient supérieures aux autres, enfin dans leur esprit du moins.

La famille de Sirius bien que méprisante envers les moldus ou les sorciers descendants de famille Moldus, était impliquée dans les domaines qui touchaient à la Magie Noire, telle avait été leur éducation. Ils méprisaient simplement quelques hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Magie à part les moldus. Enfin, les familles de Sang Pur étaient assez riches, ceci était du et avait toujours été du au fait que leurs ancêtres avaient laissé de grands héritages. Il y avait peu de familles qui n'étaient constitués que de Sang Pur et à vrai dire, Sirius était assez déçu de faire parti de l'une d'elle.

La vie dans un manoir n'avait rien de passionnante, il sortait peu et donc n'avait pas d'ami. Il passait ses journées à suivre ses études avec des professeurs que ses parents engageaient. Il était doué d'une intelligence surprenante et par conséquent les cours ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça et il fallait préciser que ses professeurs avaient un peu peur de lui.

Sirius ne faisait pas peur pourtant, il avait juste un air hautain dut à l'éducation plus que poussée de ses parents. Mais Sirius n'était pas le fils rêvé de Mr et Mrs Black loin de là, peut-être était-ce à cause de son intelligence mais ses parents prenaient un malin plaisir à le rabaisser encore plus bas que le niveau de son petit frère, qui lui, était le fils parfait. La seule chose que pouvait espérer Sirius c'était de pouvoir partir d'ici, mais en tant que sorcier de Sang Pur, il aurait bientôt cette chance. Il attendait une lettre avec impatience. Ses cousins et cousines plus âgés que lui, n'avaient cessé depuis plusieurs années de parler de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, l'école la plus célèbre. Bien sûr les parents de Sirius évitaient d'en parler en présence du jeune garçon, comme si le moindre fait de lui en parler ferait que celui-ci paraîtrait plus joyeux. Mais même en sachant cela Sirius ne souriait pas, comment arriverait-il à se faire des amis avec son nom de famille et toutes les histoires qui se rattachaient à celui-ci. Sirius ne savait rien sur Poudlard, juste le nom d'une maison et le nom de l'école, pas de quoi être heureux.

En ce matin du 30 juin, qui était un jour important, Sirius se leva distraitement. Ce jour-là était l'anniversaire de Sirius et il avait onze ans. La journée ne serait pas très différente de d'habitude et Sirius le savait.

Par-dessus tout ses cousins venaient, donc la journée ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Il détestait ses cousins, passer une journée en compagnie de personnes aussi simple d'esprit et méprisantes qu'elles lui donnaient la nausée. Il n'aimait qu'une seule de ses cousines, mais elle ne viendrait sûrement pas, enfin ça il l'ignorait. Sirius s'habilla d'une robe noire avant de se passer un coup de peigne rapide dans ses cheveux et de quitter sa chambre et d'aller à la salle de bain.

Une fois là-bas il se regarda dans la glace, il était un garçon d'une taille normale pour son âge –enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de comparer - il avait des yeux noirs mais qui dégageaient une certaine chaleur, des mèches brun-foncé tombaient élégamment sur ses yeux, voilà le portrait de ce petit garçon. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage, le sécha et ressortit. Le couloir était désert et il se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine, non pas qu'il ait faim mais simplement qu'avec sa chambre c'était un endroit de la maison où il allait le plus souvent. Il descendit calmement les marches toujours avec le même air hautain, il ne croisa toujours personne, que cette maison était morne.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la cuisine, il l'ouvrit et rentra, dans la pièce une bonne partie s'y trouvait sauf son père, qui devait encore être dans son bureau. D'un certain côté, Sirius regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son père, vu que celui-ci le traitait autrement que sa mère. Sa mère buvait une tasse de thé avec le petit doigt en l'air, Sirius était toujours exaspéré quand il la voyait boire son thé, à côté d'elle, trônait son petit frère, Regulus. Quand il vit son grand frère arriver, il le gratifia d'un sourire narquois. Le reste de sa famille se leva et la plupart de ses tantes se jetèrent sur lui afin de lui souhaiter son anniversaire et de le couvrir de bisous, ce que le jeune garçon avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Enfin au bout de quelques minutes sous les embrassades Sirius se dégagea de ses tantes et alla serrer la main à ses oncles ainsi qu'à son Grand-Père. Il s'assit à l'une des places libres et se servi des œufs sur le plat et il se beurra quelques toasts.

Joyeux anniversaire ! Hurlèrent en chœur ses cousins.

Merci, répondit Sirius.

Joyeux anniversaire, répéta sa mère à Sirius.

Je pensais que tu aurais eu un trou de mémoire spécialement pour aujourd'hui, répondit-il froidement.

Quelle idée, dit sa mère. Devant les autres membres de la famille elle essayait malgré elle d'être gentille avec Sirius. Regulus, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle à son autre fils.

Oh ! Si désolé, dit-il sur un ton narquois. Joyeux anniversaire Sirius, lâcha-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me souhaiter mon anniversaire si ça vous rend comme ça, je m'en passerais, dit Sirius. Avec sa mère et son frère il agissait comme ça, de toute façon, il ne fallait pas agir autrement.

Alors Sirius, as-tu reçu ta lettre ? Demanda l'une de ses tantes.

Non pas encore, répondit le concerné. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, je pense…

Généralement, le Professeur Dumbledore a toujours envoyé les lettres le 29 juin, dit le Grand-père de Sirius.

C'est un très bon jour dans ce cas, dit lentement une vieille tante.

Peut-être que je l'aurais aujourd'hui, lâcha Sirius sans trop d'espoir.

Ne sois pas stupide voyons, répliqua sa mère.

Le plus stupide de nous deux ici c'est toi, rétorqua Sirius avant de lâcher sa cuillère dans son assiette et de sortir de la pièce.

Sirius se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs où se trouvait le bureau de son père, il aimait bien parler avec lui mais cela arrivait tellement peu qu'il ne savait même plus si il devait le considérer comme son père. Il pensait tellement à ça qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà devant le pallier de la porte du bureau de son père. De l'extérieur il entendait la voix de son père, il devait parler avec quelqu'un d'important.

Sirius attendit devant la porte en espérant que son père l'ouvrirait. Enfin une heure plus tard il entendit un pop et le garçon se décida ç frapper à a porte du bureau. Son père répondit un vague « entrez » et Sirius actionna la poignée.

Il était à son bureau comme d'habitude, ses lunettes placées bas sur son nez et les yeux fixés sur les papiers qui étaient partout sur son bureau. Il releva la tête et quand il vit son fils il esquissa un sourire quelques secondes et enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa délicatement sur les feuilles. Sirius s'avança timidement, il était toujours comme ça avec son père, ne sachant pas trop ce qui pouvait lui arriver, non pas que celui-ci soit violent, mais son père était assez imposant à tous les sens du terme. Il ne lui parla pas tout de suite mais lui donna une lettre jaunis, les mains tremblantes le jeune garçon la prit, dessus il y avait marqué avec de l'encre verte :

Mr Sirius black

12 Square Grimmaurd

Londres

Sirius souffla lentement mais il ne l'ouvrit pas, il l'ouvrirait dans sa chambre, peut-être que cette fois il arriverait à exprimer sa joie, enfin il fallait préciser qu'il n'était content de quelque chose que quand il était seul, c'était un principe de base chez lui. Sirius releva la tête et regarda son père dans les yeux, il lui souriait, il vit pour la première fois son père sourire devant lui et apparemment celui-ci attendait que son fils ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais comme ceci n'arrivait pas, Mr Black croisa ses mains devant son menton et rompit le silence.

Félicitations mon fils tu es accepté à Poudlard, dit-il fièrement. Et joyeux anniversaire, ajouta-t-il.

Merci papa, dit Sirius.

Tu devrais aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres, conseilla-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'ils préféreraient l'apprendre de toi plutôt que de quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius esquissa un sourire et il acquiesça en silence. Il se leva de la chaise et sortit du bureau sans adresser un seul regard à son père. Il resta quelques secondes à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, redescendre aux cuisines pour annoncer au reste de sa famille son admission à Poudlard ou alors aller dans sa chambre pour vérifier que ceci n'était pas un rêve et que dans deux mois, il pourrait quitter cette maison de fou et faire la connaissance d'autres étudiants de son âge. La deuxième solution paraissait plus attrayante que la première et Sirius redescendit les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Une fois dedans il ferma sa porte à clé et regarda longuement sa lettre. Il la retourna dans tous les sens et il observa longuement le sceau de Poudlard qui était un « P » entouré d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un aigle et d'un blaireau.

Il savait que le serpent représentait Serpentard la maison où toute sa famille sans exception était passée. Le nom des autres maisons il n'en savait rien, ses professeurs qui pourtant étaient passés à Poudlard n'étaient que des Sangs Purs et ils étaient pour la plupart passer par Serpentard, ceux qui n'étaient pas passé là-bas ne pouvaient enseigner à Sirius et Regulus. Ils avaient aussi une autre condition, il leur était interdit de parler de Poudlard et des autres maisons, Sirius ignorait pourquoi ses parents préféraient qu'il reste dans l'ignorance, c'était tellement stupide. Enfin il se décida à l'ouvrir, les mains tremblantes il décacheta la lettre et il en sortit les parchemins.

**Review svp !**


End file.
